


Isn't the Taste of War Lovely?

by DRNA



Series: The King and his Queen [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol are married, Chanyeol is blessed by a goddess, Come Inflation, Coup d'état, Creampie, Fantasy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, King Park Chanyeol, Love Bites, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Park Chanyeol, Queen Byun Baekhyun, Rebellion, Royalty, Smut, They love each other, To Be Continued, im not done with this yet, like later, ok i think thats all the smut tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRNA/pseuds/DRNA
Summary: A kingdom on the brink of war with the previous King's allies. This is a story about love and war, the journey that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are on and the trials that stand before them.tl:drA love story about Chanyeol and Baekhyun(I will change the summary later)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: The King and his Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825699
Kudos: 83





	Isn't the Taste of War Lovely?

"Find the King! Use whatever means necessary to capture him alive!" says the commanding officer of the rebel force. His voice rings throughout the halls of the massive palace, causing servants and their children to flee from its marble walls. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't storm the castle directly, but the rebellion got word that under a full moon, the King would be weak to their attacks.

"Use his appearance to find him! He wears all black with a red cape! He is taller than everyone. Don't be looking for a crown upon his head; he never wears one. His eyes are dark blue, and his hair is white." The leader of the rebellion yells to his men, abandoning the tactic of surprise, as he is sure that the King is somewhere far from the palace, probably hiding in a bunker somewhere. 

The rebels enter the palace's central citadel, looking around warily at the high ceilings and long balconies overlooking the palace's innermost gates. The soldiers looked on in awe at the blatant display of wealth in the palace, with the large stained glass murals casting colorful shadows onto the men and the golden vines wrapping around the pillars of rubies that held up the ceiling. 

"Just through there is the throne room!" one rebel says, pointing his sword at the massive gilded doors at the end of the room. 

They rush into the throne room, only to be surprised when there was no one there. "Spread out across the palace in groups, he can't hide from us forever!" the commanding officer yelled, pointing at which group should search where. He kept at least fifty men inside the room, setting a trap for the King, knowing that the throne room is one of the only ways out of the palace. The rebel men grunt in affirmation and disperse, looking throughout the palace for the King and his Queen. Little did they know that the King was much more prepared than they anticipated. 

☽♛☼♛☾

"Don't go! They'll kill you!" the Queen pleads with the King, holding his arm as he takes off his red cape. The Queen cries hard as the King picks up his sword from the small armory hidden in their room. "Dispatch the strongest knight! Call in an army! Please don't go!" 

"If I don't go, my love, then they will get to you. I cannot have that happen, ever." the King says, determined to annihilate the rebels trying to cause the once peaceful kingdom turmoil. "Also, I think you forget that I am the strongest knight this kingdom has, and I am determined to keep you and our people safe." He touches the Queen's cheek, brushing away the tears that slid down the Queen's flushed cheeks. 

The Queen leans into his warm searing touch, praying that it won't be the last time that they see each other. The heavy footsteps of rebel forces in the distance cause them to part reluctantly, and the King and Queen kiss for the final time. Noticing his lover is only in a sheer robe, the King wraps his long red cape over the Queen's lithe body. "Keep warm, my love. I'll see you when this is all over." The King promises as he whisks away over to the door, his all-black attire contrasting with the moonlight's silver hue. The King takes one final look at the Queen as he closes the heavy gilded doors to their chamber. The Queen rushes to the door, wanting to follow after the King, but lets out a loud sob as the deafening sound of the lock clicks. 

The King sweeps through the halls, cutting down enemy forces at a terrifying rate. 

He makes his way into the throne room, and as he steps foot in there, he is met with a wall of arrows flying towards him. He waves his hand in front of the arrows, causing them to burn up into embers and dark ashes. 

The rebel forces looked on in shock and horror as their assaults on the King did not even leave a scratch. The King unsheaths his sword, the sound of the sharp blade makes the rebel soldiers tense up, understanding the power and might that the King wields. 

This was the wrath of the great King, who was blessed by the Sun Goddess herself, who fell enemy armies with one fatal blow of his onyx sword. Many thought this claim was purely a hoax because undoubtedly, one man wasn't worthy enough to hold all that power. 

A slow clapping was heard after the King's display of the divine blessing, and the rebel forces parts to show a man that wields a golden sword. 

"Ah, dear King Chanyeol. Lucky me to meet the great and powerful ruler of Yune. I am the leader of the Blood Moon." the commanding officer says, puffing up his chest to try to intimidate the mighty King. "It is a pleasure, too bad, this meeting will be cut short." Chanyeol chuckles mockingly, his onyx blade shining menacingly in the milky moonlight that floods through the glass dome above them.

Chanyeol's sword scraping on the ground causes the murmur in the crowd of men to cease, making the throne room eerily quiet. "Such strong words for someone who cannot even touch his target." The Blood Moon leader sneers as the King makes his approach. The rebel group didn't realize that they were screwed since the very beginning, as the King had no intention of letting a wild, rebel group take over his beloved kingdom and possibly take his Queen.

"Shut up! We have the upper hand here. You are surrounded! There is no way that you can take this many of us and come out alive." The leader points his golden sword accusingly at the King. The sword slightly shakes in his grip as the tall King continues his approach. 

King Chanyeol let out a dark laugh, grabbing the enemy's blade with his hand and pulling. The rebel leader stumbles forward, coming face to face with the intimidating King. 

"Don't ever come for me or my own ever again," Chanyeol says into the rebel's ear, angering him. He rips the sword out of the King's hand and slashes around, nicking the King on the left cheek, which leaves a line of dark crimson blood on Chanyeol's skin. 

Chanyeol chuckles as he stands up to his full imposing height. He grips his sword and deflects the leader's oncoming attacks. The rebellion leader is fast, but Chanyeol is faster, blocking every advance that the leader made. Waiting for his chance to strike, Chanyeol notices that the leader was tiring himself out. 

Sensing an opening, Chanyeol thrust his sword forward and plunges through the leader's abdomen, causing the rebel to fall to his knees in a mess of blood. 

King Chanyeol stands up to his full height and addresses the Blood Moon Rebellion crowd, waiting in stunned silence, "Now that your pitiful leader is dead, who wants to stay and fight me?" Some soldiers crouched into a fighting stance, and others fled through the doors, where the palace guard was waiting for them. 

The King fights off dozens of rebel men, keeping his promise of keeping his Queen, Baekhyun, safe. The Royal Guard broke through the throne room's doors, surrounding the rebel forces. Disheartened, the rebellion surrendered. 

As the Royal Guard apprehends the remaining rebels, the King's guard came up to him, "That was extremely dumb, your Majesty," the guard says with a deadpan expression.

Chanyeol laughs at his friend's expression, he flicks the blood off his sword and says, "But it all turned out fine, Sehun." Chanyeol knew the consequences of his action, and he took a calculated risk that paid off in the end, he usually is never this reckless, but he didn't have any other ideas during the time of the attack.

Sehun rolls his eyes at his friend's blatant disregard for his personal safety. "What will the Queen say when he hears about how you challenged a room full of armed enemy soldiers without backup?" Sehun says teasingly, tentatively stepping over the body of a rebel soldier. 

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," Chanyeol says a matter-of-factly, walking out of the throne room and into the hallway leading to the King's chambers, the sound of their boots echoed in the long hall, loud compared to when the rebels once occupied this wing of the palace. 

Sehun scoffed, "He will find out eventually. The stories of your bravery and recklessness travel fast throughout Yune, your Majesty. I am sure that he will hear about this little act you pulled by the eve of tomorrow. You should probably tell him right away so he won't get mad." They stop right in front of the locked room that the King and Queen shared. 

Chanyeol thought through his friend's words, this wasn't how he planned to spend the night with Baekhyun, but yet here they were, standing in front of the room, Chanyeol trapped his husband only an hour ago.

"Thank you for your advice, Sehun. I'll tell him. He is probably already mad that I locked him in this room." Sehun chuckles and bids the King a good night, calling for more guards to be situated by the King's chamber. 

Chanyeol pulls out the key that could unlock his room and takes a deep breath. He opens the door and is shocked when a trembling Baekhyun leaps into his arms, causing them to fall onto the ground. 

"Be careful, my love, I still have my sword on me," Chanyeol says as he hugs the small shaking body in his arms. He didn't realize how worried Baekhyun must have been during that single hour of his absence. Chanyeol brought his hand down to rub soothing circles on the small of the Queen's back, uttering soothing words into the fluffy mop of peach locks. 

"That was so unbelievably stupid, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun scolded once he got his voice to work again. He smushes his face into Chanyeol's broad chest, his hand's curl into the fabric of his husband's black silky shirt. He was so anxious and scared that it took him a few minutes to regain a clear mind, his dizziness subsided a few moments before. 

"I can't believe you did that! You are so stupid. You worried me half to death! I was so scared that you wouldn't have come back to me." Baekhyun says, looking up at the King. His watery eyes spoke volumes of what he was feeling: tired, scared, relief. 

"Oh my! Your face! Are you hurt anywhere else?" With tear stains running down his gorgeously flushed cheeks, Baehyun touches every part of his King, he can get his hands on to see if he was hurt. Chanyeol brings up a hand from Baekhyun's side and brushes away the rest of the tears on his Queen's face, caressing the soft, rosy cheeks with his big calloused hands. 

"I'm fine, darling." Baekhyun leans into Chanyeol's hand, relishing in the warmth that left him when Chanyeol went to defend the palace. For a while, the King and the Queen just sat there in the hallway, enjoying each other's breathing until Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun stopped trembling. 

His Queen had fallen asleep in his embrace. He picks up Baekhyun and maneuvers him into their shared bedroom, gently placing him on the silk duvet covers. The moonlight dances through the curtains, framing the pale face of Baekhyun. Chanyeol admires his husband for a while. Wondering how he got so lucky.

After a few minutes, the King went to their bathroom and started to clean his cut, and hisses as he began to notice that his hair started to turn an obsidian color. "Fuck. That damned leader had poison on his blade." Chanyeol says to himself as he watches the tips of his hair turn black. For any average person, the small amount of poison on the enemy's blade would kill them. 

Because the King has the blessing of the Sun Goddess, he has higher immunity to poisons and physical damage than even the most resilient human being. 

Chanyeol understands the power behind these gifts, so he never hesitates to protect what is important to him, especially his husband and kingdom. However, his body still reacts with the poison, causing his hair to turn a sinister obsidian color. 

Chanyeol pinches the tips of his hair and rubs the obsidian ends. He sighs, hoping the effects of the poison will be gone in the morning so that Baekhyun would not worry even more than he is now. Chanyeol washes up and joins his Queen on their shared bed. Wrapping Baekhyun up into his arms, he drifts off into a dreamless sleep. 

☽♛☼♛☾

In the cold, early hours of the morning, something situates itself on Chanyeol and gently touches his cheek. He slowly opens his eyes to see Baekhyun straddling him and brings his hands up to his lover's waist. Disgruntled that he had to wake up, Chanyeol rolls over so that he is on top of Baekhyun. The Queen lets out an undignified yelp as he is flipped over onto the sea of silky sheets. 

"Why are you up so early, my darling?" Chanyeol asks blearily. His deep voice only amplified by the hours of disuse, causing the smaller man underneath him to let out an involuntary shiver. His voice sends a fiery jolt into Baekhyun's core, warming it up and calming him. Tired, Chanyeol collapses onto Baekhyun with an 'oof' sound from both of them. 

Baekhyun wraps his hands around his King, and with a soft voice, he says, "I was so terrified with what was happening last night. I'm glad you are okay, but you got cut and poisoned. If something happened to you, I–" choking up, Baekhyun took a deep breath and continued, "I was so scared for you and your safety. Please don't do that ever again, I don't think my heart could take it if something happened to you." 

Chanyeol lifts his head off the pillows, looking at his Queen he says, "I didn't have any other ideas. I need to keep you safe, that is always my top priority, no matter what. The rebel forces already breached the throne room, and they cut down most of the forces in the castle. Sehun and his forces were outside of the palace walls due to a fire at the main gates. There was no way I would sit back and let our enemies get close to you." 

Baekhyun brought up his hand to touch the singed ends of the King's hair, as he gazes into his piercing deep blue eyes and sighs. "I'm fine," Chanyeol continued, "I promised I was going to come back, and I did," he says. He brought up his hand to caress his Queen's face, letting his lover relish his natural warmth. 

"I know, but you can't just blindly go off into battle. I need you alive because I don't think I can live if you aren't in this world anymore. Please understand. I know you are a warrior, but you are my husband first." Baekhyun says, planting a butterfly kiss on Chanyeol's forehead, causing Chanyeol to smile brightly at his husband. Baekhyun remembers the feeling of his husband going off to battle and the hopelessness when word came that he was injured. Although he knows that it isn't possible, Baekhyun never wants to feel those emotions ever again, hoping that his husband will always be safe in his arms. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." 

A knock at their chamber door snaps them out of their reverie. "Your Majesties? King Chanyeol is expected to make a speech about the attack on the crown from yesterday. The people are anxious to see if his Majesty is alive and well." 

Baekhyun sighs, dropping his hands from his husband's hair. Chanyeol grumbles in defiance as he buries his face into his husband's chest. Chanyeol's hot breath tickled the sensitive skin on Baekhyun's neck, making the smaller giggle and wrap his arms around his husband. 

Another knock is heard, "Your Majesty. I suggest getting ready now, the people are gathering outside as we speak." This time it was Sehun who was speaking from the other side of the door. 

Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a chaste kiss before rolling out of bed. He knows how important it is to keep the people calm in this time of unrest, and as a King, his sense of duty comes before most of his desires. 

Chanyeol goes into their walk-in closet to dress up in his royal regalia to address his kingdom's people. He wore a simple black tunic with two golden sashes drapes over his broad shoulders. Baekhyun helps straighten out his shirt and finishes the look off with a pin that bore the royal family's insignia. 

When the Chanyeol was younger, and the previous King ruled over Yune, their dress was ostentatious and gaudy, a tell-tale sign of the former King's greed and tyranny.

Chanyeol grabs his heavy red cape and situates it on his right shoulder, careful not to obstruct the pin that he wore over his heart. 

"How do I look, my love?" Chanyeol asks his husband, turning around to face him. 

"Like the King you are," Baekhyun says, standing on his tippy toes to plant a soft kiss onto his King's lips. Chanyeol bends down to capture his Queen's sweet lips once more, before helping his lover dress. 

Baekhyun wore a white tunic with white pants, completely opposite of the King's clothes. Next, Chanyeol helps Baekhyun get into a sheer red off-the-shoulder robe. The last gown was made from the most delicate satin that Yune could make. Baekhyun always complains about this robe being too cumbersome and hot, especially during the warmer times of the year. Still, Chanyeol always quiets his complaints with a kiss, stating that his Queen always looks radiant. 

"Time to face our kingdom," Chanyeol says, offering an arm to his Queen, who gracefully took it without hesitation. He always knew his Queen was pretty, but when he was all dressed up in his regalia, it reminded Chanyeol of their wedding day and how nervous and excited he was to spend the rest of his life with Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol was interrupted from his thoughts when the doors in front of them were opened. He escorted Baekhyun out to a huge balcony overlooking the main gates of the palace, where everyone in their kingdom was gathering. 

The inner walls of the palace gates were overflowing with people eager to know about their King's health and safety. Baekhyun gave Chanyeol's arm a reassuring squeeze, knowing his husband gets a little nervous in front of large crowds. As the King and Queen approach the ornate railing of the balcony, the kingdom cheers for their monarchs, happy and relieved that they were alive and well. 

Chanyeol slips an arm around Baekhyun's waist, rubbing nervous circles on his hip-bone as Baekhyun nestles into his husband's strong side. The people of Yune always loved it when their monarchs would show their love for one another in public. It was no surprise when the King and Queen were close to each other that people would go crazy. 

"Last night, this kingdom suffered many losses from a rebellion that wished nothing but harm on this empire. Many people lost their friends, family members, and even their homes during the siege on Yune, rest assured there will be relief aid to whoever needs it. Most of the funds from the crown will go towards rebuilding and reinforcing the city, and we will double the guards in the city." Chanyeol says, his voice amplified by the magic that coursed through his veins, "I will personally make sure this will never happen again." He concluded, his head held high in a way that makes him look more than the King he is. Baekhyun nuzzled into Chanyeol's side, relishing in the heady scent that was natural to the man. The feeling of comfort and safety enveloped him in a warm blanket, causing the smaller man to tear up, realizing that his husband won't be in any more dangerous battles for the time being filled Baekhyun with a sense of solace. 

The deafening cheers of the crowd bombarded the two monarchs, chanting 'long live the king and queen' and 'prosperity to the royal family.' the smaller man brings his hand up to rest on the royal insignia over his King's heart. Immediately after, Chanyeol's much bigger hand comes to hold Baekhyun's much smaller hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the Queen's dainty fingertips.

Sehun came up to the couple from the pillar where he was situated, cupping his hand to whisper into Chanyeol's ear, "Your Majesty. Many people are still uneasy. They want to know if you and the Queen are okay because they see the effects of poison on you." Chanyeol nods, turning his head back to address the crowd once more. 

"Citizens of Yune, as you can see, I was cut by a poisoned blade when fighting off the Blood Moon Rebellion's leader. I am fine, but the effects of the poison seem to be much stronger than I anticipated. My Queen will tell you if he is fine or not himself." Chanyeol finished, looking down at Baekhyun to coax him to speak, squeezing his hip to reassure him. 

"I am doing fine, however, if anyone has any information about this rebellion, please contact the proper authorities. I will not forgive anyone who dares try to hurt my King or our kingdom," Baekhyun says, his voice ringing out onto the crowd gathered before them. 

Chanyeol has always liked Baekhyun's voice, ever since they met on a summer afternoon and has become more and more angelic with each passing year. He gazes down lovingly when Baekhyun continues to relay where citizens could contact the royal guards. When Baekhyun is finished, Chanyeol kisses the top of his head, and the citizens go crazy, cheering on their monarchs that brought so much prosperity and wealth to their kingdom. 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun wave goodbye to the citizens as they are escorted back into the castle's main walls. At the same time, Chanyeol was ushered to the meeting room, where his Minister of War and Minister of Finance were waiting. Baekhyun was ushered to host some nobility for midday tea in the palace gardens. They kissed goodbye and went their separate ways.

Baekhyun met up with his nobility friends, such as Lord Kyungsoo and Lord Junmyeon from House Kim of Siue and Minister of Law's husband, Kim Seokjin. They were all abuzz with the King's speech and the rebellion. 

"I heard that they were stopped single-handedly by the King, the royal guard was putting out the fire on the far eastern gates." Seokjin says, sipping his tea with a gleam in his eye, "Imagine that! The King taking them all out, with minimal injuries I might add." 

Baekhyun gets warm from anxiety, his mind racing a mile a minute. Why wouldn't Chanyeol tell him about all the soldiers he went up against? Many thoughts ran through his mind, but he is glad that his husband came out safe. 

Junmyeon huffs in the seat next to Seokjin, "The King dispatched my husband to put out the fire. He was just doing his job."

Kyungsoo then cut in, "I don't think Seokjin meant anything of offense with that statement, brother." Junmyeon bristles a little bit at that, pursing his lips in disbelief. 

"Truly, my Lord, I didn't mean any offense, I was just in awe with how strong our King is," Seokjin says, picking a flower petal out of Junmyeon's hair absentmindedly. Baekhyun noticed that Seokjin has many motherly instincts, whether it be helping them with public relations or just checking up on them during the different seasons. Baekhyun was forever grateful for the wisdom and advice that the older gave him throughout the years, even when he was the prince of a foreign country. 

"Okay, Seokjin, please keep your heart eyes for your husband," Baekhyun says jokingly, and Seokjin ruffles his hair at that. 

"Haha. Don't worry, I will only ever have eyes for my husband." Seokjin chuckles into the sleeve of his robe, "Also, I brought some of your favorite Sakura cookies. I made them this morning before our trip here," Seokjin brings out a silk bag from his sleeve. Baekhyun grabs them excitedly, with no intention of sharing Seokjin's famous cookies. 

"Hey! Share!" Junmyeon pouts, reaching for the bag from Baekhyun, triumphantly obtaining the bag and stuffing a cookie in his mouth. Kyungsoo chuckles at his friend's back and forth banter, as he watches them argue about who deserves the last cookie. 

"Ah, Junmyeon," A surprised voice says from the doors of the palace, effectively snapping the noblemen out of their argument. 

"Sehun!" Junmyeon squealed, jumping up from his seat to embrace his husband, and the argument with Baekhyun was quickly forgotten. 

Kyungsoo, Seokjin, and Baekhyun continue their conversation, with little snippets of Sehun and Junmyeon talking to each other in the background. 

Kyungsoo and Seokjin started to talk about their trade routes through their territories, and Baekhyun starts to drift off into a daydream.

Granted, he is a bit mad that Chanyeol didn't tell him that he took on all of those rebellion soldiers by himself. Still, he is more amazed that his King was so capable and so selfless. He remembers when they first met.

_ It was a few years ago, and Baekhyun will never forget Chanyeol's piercing eyes, which were bluer than the purest sapphire. His eyes held so much mystery and depth that it rivals the deepest parts of the ocean. At the time, Chanyeol was a prince with seven brothers ahead of him for the throne. And his father, the previous King, had resorted to tyranny and ruled the kingdom with an iron fist.  _

_ Chanyeol didn't know he was royalty until the sun had set on his sixteenth birthday, where the previous King had visited their villa in the country and demanded that Chanyeol come to stay with him in the capital.  _

_ His mother refused, knowing how the King was. She wanted to keep her precious son away from a monster like that. That night, when everyone was sleeping, an assassin broke into their house, he killed Chanyeol's mother and went to look for him. Little did he know, Chanyeol witnessed his mother's murder and vowed to avenge her.  _

_ He ran away from the villa that they lived in and made his way to the capital. He founded a thieves guild that would steal and pickpocket from the rich and give out rations to the poor and homeless. He was known as the 'Grim Reaper' in the streets of Yune, due to his ability to never get caught and because of his unique appearance.  _

_ He taught the children in his guild to read and write and was a figure that many looked up to.  _

_ When he was eighteen, his fame caught up to him when the palace guards caught wind of his deeds.  _

_ Many locals of the small outer town turned a blind eye to the Thieves Guild, but some were bribed by the guards and sold Chanyeol out. As soon as they found Chanyeol, they knew he was the lost prince because of his white hair and deep blue eyes, the only likeness of the previous King that Chanyeol shared with him. They dragged him to the palace, where he met the King for the first time.  _

_ Baekhyun happened to be at the palace that day, too. His parents wanted him to meet the King and establish relations with one of the seven princes. He didn't take too kindly to the idea of his parents trying to marry him off to make a better alliance, but he couldn't do anything about it.  _

_ While Baekhyun was walking through the palace, he was startled when a voice called out to him from one of the windows. "Hey, who are you?" The young Prince Chanyeol asked, sitting carelessly on the golden ledge of the palace window. His gaze made Baekhyun shiver as he looked on with mild interest. At the time, Baekhyun didn't know that he was a prince, but it soon became apparent that he was of royal blood. _

_ "My name is Baekhyun," He started, "where did you come from? This is the fourth floor, and I thought I was alone." Baekhyun questioned, pulling his navy shawl up his arms.  _

_ Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun's answer, "Are you one of my brothers? Hmm, but you don't look like part of my family. You aren't wearing the King's colors." Chanyeol observed, hopping down from the window to the floor in front of Baekhyun.  _

_ "I'm not from this country, I am visiting for political purposes." Baekhyun said, looking up at the tall boy, "What is your name?" he asked.  _

_ "My name is Chanyeol," He said non committedly, circling the smaller prince to check him out, "Huh, you might be a noble, but you look too delicate to be one. Possibly a Prince? Maybe a royal ambassador?" Chanyeol's gaze pierced into Baekhyun, burning holes into wherever he looked. Baekhyun was trained to be confident and steadfast. Still, when this mystery boy came up to him and started asking him questions, all prior training went out the window.  _

_ "If you really need to know, I am the second prince from Liyue up north," Baekhyun said, hugging his shawl tight to his body and looking to the floor.  _

_ Chanyeol stopped in front of Baekhyun and lifted his head with a gloved hand, "You shouldn't hang your head. You're too pretty to do that," Chanyeol stated, quickly backing away when Baekhyun's breath hitched in his throat, "Awfully sorry, Prince Baekhyun. Wouldn't want to sully a pure prince like yourself." Chanyeol winked, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Anyway, I'll be going," Chanyeol said, opening up the window again before jumping out. _

_ Even now, after many years, Baekhyun is still getting used to all the shades of Chanyeol, and through their marriage, he has come to love all of his King's flaws and shortcomings–even though there aren't much of them, to begin with. And to this day, Chanyeol has no trouble making the smaller into a blushing mess, something that Baekhyun complains about.  _

_ "Wait–" Baekhyun shouted, rushing for the window, only to see no one in sight. For a few minutes, Baekhyun just stood at the window, looking out at the massive garden.  _

Even with his hard childhood and trauma, Chanyeol lights up the world with his smile, and everyone looks up to him. He is charismatic and confident, qualities that everyone loves about him. He knows how to be uplifting and inspiring, making his army and navy unstoppable. Baekhyun sighs, sometimes he doesn't feel adequate enough to even stand next to Chanyeol, let alone be married to him. 

Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts when Seokjin excuses himself to look for his husband, his pink robes floating on the wind as he leaves the garden grounds.

"Hey, what were you thinking about? You have been staring into your tea for a while now." Kyungsoo asks, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Ah, it is nothing, just thinking about the past, you know?" Baekhyun says, sipping at the slightly cool rose tea. 

"Hm, even you get lost thinking about the past," Kyungsoo points out, giving Baekhyun one of those shy smiles that seem to soften the hearts of even the wildest beasts. 

"Enough about me, how are you doing? It has been a while since you last visited, where have you been?" Baekhyun tilts his head in curiosity. He hasn't seen the younger Kim brother since the last harvest season, and even that time was a brief encounter. 

"I have been… traveling," Kyungsoo replies vaguely, bringing his sleeve up to cover his face. 

Baekhyun frowns, "Come on, I thought we were friends!" He whines, giving the black-haired boy a cute pout with puppy dog eyes, "Even if you had been traveling, tell me about it! I want to hear about your adventures." 

"I met someone," Kyungsoo mumbles, blushing a bright red, but it was loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. The Queen's jaw drops, never in a million years would he have thought that Kyungsoo would blush at the thought of someone. 

"Who?! Tell me everything," Baekhyun says excitedly, grasping Kyungsoo's hands tightly. Kyungsoo just looks at Baekhyun, as if in thought about telling him or not. 

"...He is a King of a neighboring kingdom," Kyungsoo finally says, pursing his lips. Baekhyun was elated that his friend found someone, a King no less. 

"Okay, let me guess… Is it King Jiaer?" Kyungsoo shook his head 'no.' Baekhyun pursed his lips in thought, "Is it, King… Jongin?" Baekhyun says after a moment of reflection. 

At this, Kyungsoo stays silent, but that was all Baekhyun needed to confirm his guess. "I knew it!" Baekhyun says triumphantly, beaming at Kyungsoo. 

"How did you know?" the black-haired man whined, blushing even harder as he looked down into his tea. 

"Lucky guess," Baekhyun says proudly, in his mind he was celebrating his friend for finding someone, "So how is he like?" Baekhyun asked, leaning on the table to look imploringly at the shorter. 

"He's… amazing. He is sweet, kind, caring, and is super selfless." Kyungsoo gives in, describing Jongin like a girl in love, "I didn't think I would ever feel this way for another person."

For a while, they talk about their lives and what they've been doing recently. Baekhyun notices that Kyungsoo is pointedly trying not to talk about the coup and rebellion, the Queen is somewhat grateful for his friend's thoughtfulness, but can't shake the feeling of something terrible on the horizon. 

"By the way," Kyungsoo started, looking around the courtyard to see if anyone was listening in, "I have some information about the coup and the rebellion," Baekhyun urged him to go on, "The Blood Moon started in the neighboring kingdom of Raia, where the King and Queen over there were good friends with the previous King of Yune. I think that they are trying to take back this kingdom from Chanyeol and returning it to the previous King." 

The previous King, to Baekhyun's knowledge, was imprisoned instead of being killed. Chanyeol never told him where he was being held, but neighboring kingdoms might have caught word that the previous King wasn't dead. 

Baekhyun sat in thought, wondering how all of this came to be, "Thank you for the information, Kyungsoo. I'll pass it onto the King's guards." Writing down something on a piece of paper and calling a servant to deliver it to Sehun. 

When their tea goes cold, and the conversation dies down, Kyungsoo bids Baekhyun goodbye and goes to fetch his brother. 

After a few minutes of Baekhyun sitting in silence, he flinches as he feels big hands touch his shoulders, "Hello my love," Chanyeol says, bending down to kiss his husband's cheek. Baekhyun relaxes and tilts his head to the side so that his King could have better access. Baekhyun hums in greeting, much more interested in his husband's loving kisses than giving a verbal answer. 

Baekhyun swallows hard as Chanyeol traces his lips down the column of his neck, kissing and biting the expanse of milky skin.

Baekhyun's breath hitches, and he starts breathing hard, "Chanyeol, n-not here, ah!" Chanyeol bites down behind his Queen's ear, causing him to let out a small squeak. 

Baekhyun's hands shoot up to his mouth, embarrassed at the sound that he made. Chanyeol stops and lifts his head enough to look into his husband's eyes. Although anyone could tell that the King's gaze lost all power when looking at his Queen, his dark blue eyes still made Baekhyun shiver at the intensity. 

Without ceremony, Chanyeol bends down and picks the smaller up with ease, slinging him over his shoulder. 

Baekhyun squeals and holds onto Chanyeol's waist tightly, as if Chanyeol would drop his Queen. 

Chanyeol walks through the palace without stopping, and Baekhyun can hear servants giggling as they make their way to their room.

He opens their door and drops Baekhyun on the bed, the force making the smaller man bounce a little on the silk sheets. Baekhyun watches his husband with clouded eyes as Chanyeol goes to lock their door.

His husband's hungry gaze bores through him, making Baekhyun tremble with anticipation. The searing heat of Baekhyun's body causes him to flush all the way down to his clavicles, enticing the King even more. 

Chanyeol makes his way to the bed, unclasping his cape and letting it drop to the floor. The sound of the metal pieces made when they hit the ground was the only sound in the room besides Baekhyun's laboured breaths. 

Chanyeol cages Baekhyun onto the bed, making Baekhyun crane his neck to capture his husband's lips. Their kiss starts off sweet, but Chanyeol becomes impatient, running his tongue across Baekhyun's plush bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

When Baekhyun opens his mouth to let Chanyeol in, his mind goes completely blank with desire, moaning as Chanyeol's tongue explores his mouth. The searing heat is further fanned when Chanyeol brings his hand to the nape of his neck, making it impossible for the smaller to break away from the kiss. This possessive action isn't lost on Baekhyun; in fact, it makes him even more desperate for the events that are about to come.

Parting, Chanyeol sees how debauched Baekhyun looks. His lips are swollen, his eyes glisten with unshed tears, and the blush on his cheeks and traveling down his neck is divine.

Chanyeol silently thanks the Sun Goddess for putting his Baekhyun on this earth. 

He goes back down on his husband, biting and sucking multiple hickies on Baekhyun's pale neck, making sure most were visible when wearing clothes. The smaller pants and gasps with pleasure as his husband knows all of the places that make him go crazy with lust and desire. 

Baekhyun grasps at Chanyeol's dual-colored locks, trying to ground himself from the flames coursing through his veins. His breaths become more frenzied as Chanyeol abuses all his sensitive spots like hundreds of times before. 

"Chanyeol, please," Baekhyun begs, tugging at his husband's tunic, trying to get the dark material off so that Baekhyun could properly feel him. 

Chanyeol complies with his husband's request, unbuttoning the first few buttons before throwing the shirt over his head. Baekhyun ran his hands down his husband's torso, feeling all the bumps and dips of his muscles and the scars from battle. Through hazy eyes, Baekhyun could make out a long scar, extending from the bottom of his ribcage all the way to the v-line of his hips, he traces it with his finger, feeling the hardness of the healed skin under the pad of his pointer. Baekhyun always wondered about these scars, wanting to ask his husband, but never getting around to do it. He has seen these scars so often, but each time he sees them makes him sadder and sadder, not being able to protect Chanyeol in the way Chanyeol protects him. 

Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts as Chanyeol starts stripping him, untying both robes as he continues his attack on his neck. He pushes both robes off of his husband's shoulders, fumbling with the buttons on his undershirt, Chanyeol curses and rips the tunic off of his husband's delicate form, running his calloused hands down Baekhyun's exposed torso, until he made it to the waistband of his husband's slacks. 

Without wasting time, Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun's pants down, turning it inside out as it slips off of the smaller's slim legs. Baekhyun almost cums with the sheer display of strength from Chanyeol. 

Throughout their marriage, Baekhyun noticed many things about the King that makes him very turned on, such as how strong Chanyeol is compared to him. Baekhyun isn't able to watch the King train anymore, to save himself from embarrassment, he knows he won't be able to control himself if he sees his husband out on the training grounds, without a shirt, covered in sweat and muscles flexing in the sun, Baekhyun might just explode from how sexy that is to him. 

Chanyeol leans back onto his heels, looking down at the beautiful man below him. Baekhyun flushed, bringing his hands down to cover his modesty. The smaller man has always been very reserved and very shy with his own body, and sometimes Chanyeol just needs to remind the smaller what a beautiful person he is. 

"By the gods above, you are so gorgeous," Chanyeol growls out, reaching to their bedside table and grabbing a vial of peach oil. He pours some on his fingers and lifts Baekhyun's leg up, exposing his hole. He watches Baekhyun's hole quiver when exposed to the cold air of their room, the pink rim a bit shiny from their previous nights together. Ever since the time Baekhyun said that he was Chanyeol's forever, the King could never get enough of Baekhyun's sweet scent and taste, practically craving it every second of the day. 

"Ah! Wait, Chanyeol, I'll do it," Baekhyun says, blushing harder and trying to reach for the vial of oil, Chanyeol brings the oil out of the smaller's reach. 

"I have been your husband for five years. Yet each time you always say that you can prepare yourself," Chanyeol says, rubbing his long fingers around Baekhyun's entrance and relishing in the high moan his husband elicits. He rubs his thumb over his hole, watching it suck his thumb in as if he was begging to be spread open. 

"Because it is embarrassing!" Baekhyun pants, gripping at his husband's strong arm as the tip of Chanyeol's finger enters his hole. 

"But you enjoy it," Chanyeol states in a dark tone, pushing his forefinger knuckle deep within his husband's velvety walls. Baekhyun keens in a high pitched voice, trying to ground himself as he is swept away by the pleasure that is burning through him. He thrashes around on the bed, as his husband's unoccupied hand stills his hips. 

He leans down, kissing his husband's eyelid, brushing some unshed tears away in the process. 

Chanyeol watches his husband intently, noticing that Baekhyun's hand is still covering himself as if Chanyeol hasn't seen Baekhyun naked a thousand times. 

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun's leg, letting it rest on his shoulder. He pins his husband's wrists above his head with one hand, effectively exposing all of him. 

Baekhyun whines in protest, trying to wiggle his wrists free from the iron grip that his husband has on him. But his attempt was futile, as his husband was way stronger than he'll ever be. 

Ignoring his husband's struggle, Chanyeol continues to bite and suck every inch of skin that Baekhyun has, stopping at his nipples. He bites and marks all around them, causing them to turn a beautiful shade of red. He continues to thrust his finger in and out of his husband's hole, adding a second one when he felt he was ready. 

At this point, Baekhyun couldn't contain his moans. His husband resumes marking him, sucking a hickey wherever Baekhyun's weak spots were. Chanyeol slyly curls his two fingers upwards, hitting Baekhyun's bundle of nerves, causing his husband to see stars and cry out. 

His small cock weeping pools of precum onto his slim stomach. The King licks his lips at the sight of his husband's arousal, amazed at how it was leaking like a tap every time they would do something intimate. 

Baekhyun trembles in pleasure, begging for Chanyeol as he continues to prepare him, "C-chanyeol!" Baekhyun moans, arching up to meet his husband's hard body above him as Chanyeol continues to abuse his sweet spot. 

Baekhyun feels helpless, even outside of sex, Chanyeol makes Baekhyun incoherent, and he loses all thought when the bigger man was around him.

"So beautiful," Chanyeol says lovingly, kissing all over Baekhyun's face and neck. As he adds a third finger, Baekhyun cries out, cumming immediately. 

Baekhyun flops back onto the bed bonelessly, tears running down his cheeks from the aftershocks of pleasure. Chanyeol is amazed at how little it takes for Baekhyun to come undone. He lets Baekhyun's wrists go and starts licking up his lover's cum, enjoying the salty-sweet taste on his tongue. 

The Queen shivers as he feels his husband lick up his spend, "Ah! C-chanyeol! That's dirty!" he exclaims, trying to push Chanyeol off by his shoulders. 

No matter how much he protests, Chanyeol loves spoiling Baekhyun, whether it be during sex or in their normal lives. Chanyeol knows what Baekhyun wants and needs, even when the smaller doesn't realize it himself.

Chanyeol doesn't budge but only descends down Baekhyun's lithe body after everything is licked up. Stopping in front of Baekhyun's small semi-hard cock, he licks up from the base to the tip, making Baekhyun tremble from sensitivity. 

"Uhhh," Baekhyun moans as he throws his head back into the sheets, fisting his husband's hair as he continues to lick Baekhyun off. "Wa-wait a minute, C-chanyeol," Baekhyun pleaded, gripping his husband's hair harder. 

"What is it, my love?" Chanyeol asks, squeezing Baekhyun's entire cock with his large hand, feeling the precum oozing out again. Baekhyun's back arches just so, accentuating the beautiful curve of his spine and torso. 

"S-stop, p-p-please," Baekhyun has tears running down his rosy cheeks, trying to hide his face in the cool sheets below him.

Chanyeol smirks, "You are being a bit dishonest, aren't you? My Queen," as he begins to pump the small cock in his hand. At the same time, Baekhyun cries out and tries to move away from the hand that is granting him so much pleasure. The searing heat in his stomach and mind was too much, making him feel utterly stupid. 

"No! I-it feels too good!" Baekhyun sobs out, "I'm going to b-become crazy!" 

"Become crazy," Chanyeol whispers into his ear, letting go of Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun whimpers at a loss, but is quickly quieted as Chanyeol captures his lips once more.

Chanyeol leans back and unbuttons his pants, pulls his massive cock out of its confines, and rubs it along his husband's hole, watching it get caught on the rim. Baekhyun moans at the sight of his husband's impressive member, admiring the redness of the tip and the veins along with it. 

Baekhyun unconsciously wiggles his hips to line up his entrance with Chanyeol's cock, leaking precum all over the place. The King chuckles darkly, grabbing his husband's waist as he prods at the entrance with his cock-head's blunt tip. 

Without warning, Chanyeol slowly thrusts, loving the way Baekhyun is squeezing around him with every minute movement. He stops halfway, letting his husband get used to something so big inside him. The smaller man moans under him, the sounds so loud that the whole palace could probably hear them. 

When Chanyeol feels his husband relax, he starts to push in slowly until Baekhyun's ass rests against his balls. Baekhyun cries out, his hand quickly going to his stomach to feel the bulge of his husband's cock so deep within him. 

"Are you okay, my love?" Baekhyun nods, words failing him as he feels his husband's cock twitch inside of him. He gasps for air, trying to clear his mind from all the haziness. 

Chanyeol starts thrusting slowly, grinding into Baekhyun when he is fully inside. The man beneath him let out a high pitched whine, trying to find purchase on the vast expanse of Chanyeol's muscular back. 

Baekhyun can never get tired of the feeling of his husband inside of him, filling him up until he feels it in his throat, being pleasured to the point of passing out, and knowing that they both love and cherish each other.

Baekhyun is brought back to reality when he feels Chanyeol's cock directly hit the bundle of nerves that makes Baekhyun's mind go blank. "Chanyeol! Ngh!" Baekhyun moans, urging on his husband to keep on thrusting into him. 

Chanyeol stops his movements and manhandles Baekhyun onto all fours, feeling his small body tremble in his arms. When he thrusts back in, Baekhyun's arms couldn't hold up his weight, causing his top half to fall onto the bed, making his back arch sinfully as his husband pounds him from behind. One particularly hard thrust makes Baekhyun see stars, letting out a high moan that puts any prostitute to shame. 

He grips onto the sheets, trying to clear his mind from all the haze of pleasure. Chanyeol finds Baekhyun's hand on the bed and grips it tightly, loving the loud moans that the smaller one is producing. 

"C-chanyeol! I-I'm going to–!" Baekhyun sobs out, cum shooting onto the sheets below him, the pearly luminescent liquid shining in the low light. His entire body trembles from the sensation, as he feels as if he is on fire from lust and pleasure.

Chanyeol lets out a groan as Baekhyun's hole clenches from his orgasm, causing him to stop thrusting. He flips Baekhyun onto his back, enjoying the fucked-out look his husband has. 

"I love you," Chanyeol states, leaning down to capture Baekhyun's sweet lips in a tender kiss. Baekhyun closes his eyes, enjoying the post-orgasmic fog clouding his brain. 

It didn't last long as Chanyeol lined up his cock again and pushed in, making Baekhyun's limp member leak precum again. 

"Ah, ngh!" Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol's waist, shaking in oversensitivity as his husband thrusts deeply. Baekhyun tries to clench down on Chanyeol's member, wanting to milk all the cum out of him. 

"Mhhm, darling. You are so amazing," Chanyeol comments, cupping Baekhyun's flushed and tear-stained cheek with his large hand. Baekhyun whines, feeling numb with pleasure, he grasps onto Chanyeol's back, raking his hands down and creating angry red lines. 

He tries to grasp onto reality as his husband leans down to whisper sinful words into his ear, "Can you cum again on my cock? Oh my, you are so pretty like this, so perfect for me. How did I get so lucky?" Chanyeol growls, and with that, Baekhyun could feel another orgasm approaching. 

With one last thrust, Chanyeol cums, filling up the smaller man beneath him. When Baekhyun feels Chanyeol cum inside, he cums for the nth time and pushes his hips back onto his husband's member, making sure none leaks out. Baekhyun moans at the feeling of being filled, the warm tingling sensation that makes him feel numb. He loves it, all of it. 

Chanyeol groans as he watches his husband's stomach swell with the copious amounts of seed flowing into him. Baekhyun drops his hands from Chanyeol's back to feel the curve of his once flat stomach. 

When the couple starts to get their breaths back, Chanyeol brushes some of his husband's peach bangs out of his eyes, the sweat making them clump together on his forehead. He slips out of Baekhyun, kissing the remaining tears out of his eyes as he gets up from the bed, making his way to their bathroom to get a washcloth to clean up. When he gets back to the bed, Baekhyun is laid out on his stomach, sleepily rubbing those pleasure-filled eyes as he watches the King come over to clean him up. 

Large hands pull Baekhyun's ass cheeks apart, watching thick semen ooze out of his husband's pink hole and down his balls onto their already ruined sheets brought out a more primal side of Chanyeol, bringing two fingers to catch the seed already spilling out of him. 

He pushes it back into Baekhyun, making the other let out a weak moan, "Channie," he says lethargically, as he pushes his ass back into his husband's fingers. Chanyeol, cleans up between the smaller's thighs, motioning for him to flip over so he can wipe all the cum from his stomach. After Chanyeol finishes cleaning up his love, he pushes Baekhyun's robes off the bed, revealing a clean spot for them to sleep. 

"Uhh, I won't be able to walk tomorrow," Baekhyun mumbles, eyes close as he snuggles into Chanyeol's strong embrace, listening to his husband's heart that only beats for him. 

"Sorry, my love. Did I over-do it?" Chanyeol asks, bringing his hand up to massage Baekhyun's scalp. The Queen shakes his head, too sleepy and sated to give a verbal answer. "Goodnight, my darling," Chanyeol says lovingly in a soft voice, drifting off into his own slumber. 

☽♛☼♛☾

Chanyeol wakes up first, the strong morning sunlight filters through the curtains and right onto his face, making the King groan in dismay. He looks down to see his husband still in a deep slumber, cuddling into him with his head resting on the Chanyeol's chest. His soft breath ghosts across the expanse of the other's sternum, making goosebumps rise on Chanyeol's skin. 

The King rubs soft circles into his husband's hip as he listens to his shallow breaths, he looks down upon Baekhyun's body, a sense of smugness filling Chanyeol when he sees the pretty love bites decorating his Queen's pale skin. He brings his hands up to trace over every single one, making Baekhyun shiver in his sleep. Even when unconscious, Baekhyun was ever so sensitive and attentive, causing something to simmer low in Chanyeol's gut. 

He leans down to place a kiss on Baekhyun's temple, making the smaller stir a little. Baekhyun's eyes flutter open as he yawns, making Chanyeol stop his gentle caresses. 

"Good morning Channie," Baekhyun says, looking up at his husband in the morning light. He notices that the sunlight was always kind to the King, making his white hair glimmer and his blue eyes sharp. But I guess that's just some of the perks of being the Sun Goddess' favorite child. 

Chanyeol bends down once more to kiss the top of Baekhyun's head, "Good morning, my love. Did I wake you?" he says, smiling, a smile that is only reserved for Baekhyun. A smile that makes Baekhyun's heart flutter, as if there were butterflies stuck inside his chest. 

"Yes, but we should get up soon anyway," Baekhyun says, trying to sit up, but he soon realizes that he has no strength in his lower body, making it difficult to move from bed. He rolls over onto his stomach and slowly pushes himself up, emphasizing the curve of his spine in the light. He crawls to the edge of the bed and opens the nightstand drawer, looking for his husband's pocket watch to find out the time. 

At the same time, Chanyeol props himself up on an elbow as he watches his sore husband try to get up. His eyes wander down the curve of his spine to the small of his back, admiring the two dimples at the base, and just underneath that, is his gorgeous ass. Chanyeol loves looking at his beautiful husband, silently thanking the Sun Goddess and Moon God for such a blessing. Chanyeol lets out a wolf-whistle as Baekhyun bends over to ruffle through their nightstand, giving Chanyeol a perfect view of his leaking hole. 

Baekhyun recoils from his search, hearing his husband's whistle, and is reminded of his position: naked and still leaking from last night's events. He quickly grabs the sheets and covers himself, his cheeks start to heat up, making the flush travel all the way down to his delicate clavicles. 'Still as bashful and modest as ever,' the King thinks to himself, smiling. 

Chanyeol is instantly behind him, his warm breath ghosting over the smaller's nape, making the hairs stand on end. He noses the column of Baekhyun's neck, breathing in the sweet smell of his husband before trailing down to his shoulder, where he places a delicate kiss. 

Baekhyun intakes a sharp breath, and he can feel the smile on his husband's lips as they were still resting on his shoulder. He grips the sheets tighter to his chest as he feels his husband continue his journey down Baekhyun's body. Chanyeol kisses down Baekhyun's back to his shoulder blades, leaning his head between them, loving every minute sound and breaths that his lovely husband takes. Chanyeol brings his hand up to Baekhyun's waist, relishing in the feeling of his husband reacting to his touch as goosebumps line his skin. 

Baekhyun turns his head to try and face Chanyeol, his eyes silently pleading with the King. Chanyeol grants this wish, bringing his head up to Baekhyun's and kissing him deeply, making the smaller gasp out. 

He tugs away at the sheets Baekhyun was using to cover himself and then runs his palms along the slight swell in his stomach. Baekhyun shivers, leaning into his husband's caresses. Chanyeol lies Baekhyun onto the bed, hovering over him. He kisses Baekhyun until he could hear the smaller's pleas for more. The King moves them so that Baekhyun is straddling him, the Queen shrieks as he is manhandled into this position, closing his eyes and blushing profusely as he can feel a river of precum flowing out of his small–but hard–member. Chanyeol grasps onto Baekhyun's waist, trailing his hands down until they rest on the curve of his husband's ass, pulling the cheeks apart, Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol's cum from the night before starts to ooze out, landing with soft pitters onto the King's lower abdomen. 

"Ah! Channie! Do-don't do that!" Baekhyun pleads, bracing himself on his husband's chest. He feels like he will burst from pleasure as Chanyeol lines his fully hard cock with his quivering hole. 

"Can you do it yourself, then?" Chanyeol asks, his gravelly voice making Baekhyun want to pleasure him too. The smaller nods, grasping his husband's huge cock with his small and delicate hands, lining him up and slowly sinking down. The burn of the stretch shoots up Baekhyun's spine as he tries to take all of Chanyeol in one go.

"We did it last night, but you're still so tight," Chanyeol grits out, gripping the Queen's waist tighter as he tries to continue taking him.

Baekhyun whines loudly as he is wholly sat on his husband's massive member, feeling it all the way in his throat. Trying to get used to the size, he grinds his hips in slow motions, making Chanyeol get impossibly bigger inside. 

"No! Chanyeol!" he says as Chanyeol grips his ass and slowly pulls him up, the slow drag of his husband's cock makes his walls clench down, trying to feel the pleasure even more now. He pulls Baekhyun up to the point where his member almost slips out of his tight lover, and without warning, he slams Baekhyun down, thrusting up to meet his husband's ass. The raw sound of skin and Baekhyun's moans reverberate throughout the room, so loud and primal that it would make whores at a brothel blush. He continues to abuse Baekhyun's hole, spurred on by the lovely moans of his husband. Baekhyun's head is thrown back in pleasure, eyes shut and moaning up to the ceiling, Chanyeol sits up and starts to lick, suck and bite at Baekhyun's chest, causing his husband to moan in a higher octave. 

Baekhyun cries out as he orgasm approaches fast, "Channie! I-I'm going to c-cum!" Baekhyun gets out right before his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, engulfing him in pleasure as Chanyeol continues to abuse his sweet spot. Not long after, Chanyeol joins him, cumming deep into that tight vice of his husband. 

Baekhyun opens his eyes and is horrified when he sees Chanyeol wiping his cum off his face and licking it up from his fingers. He blushes hard, wondering why Chanyeol likes to do that. 

"My gods, you're so gorgeous," Chanyeol states, kissing underneath Baekhyun's jaw. The smaller's hole twitches at the compliment, causing Chanyeol to give Baekhyun a mischievous look, "Oh? My darling likes to get praised?" Chanyeol shallowly thrusts his hips up, causing Baekhyun to spasm due to oversensitivity.

"C-Chanyeol, no," Baekhyun says, but there is no authority behind it. 

Chanyeol sweetly kisses his husband and slowly pulls out, "Okay, I understand," Chanyeol says, carrying Baekhyun from their bed to the ensuite. 

He gently places Baekhyun into their tub and fills it with lukewarm water. Chanyeol lets Baekhyun stay in the water for a little, as he pulls on his slacks from the night before and calls a maid to change their sheets. A quick 'Yes, my King' is heard before he joins Baekhyun in the bathroom once more. Chanyeol diligently, but gently washes his Queen's silky peach locks, making Baekhyun hum at the feeling of his scalp being massaged. He makes sure the rest of his husband is clean before draining the tub and wraps Baekhyun in a huge fluffy towel. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun up because he knows that his husband has no strength left. The King pulls out one of his shirts and dresses his husband in it, his small build dwarfed in Chanyeol's much bigger clothes. 

Chanyeol picks up Baekhyun bridal style and gently places him on their now clean bed, he kisses the top of his Queen's head and goes to wash up. After Chanyeol is done cleaning up and changing, a soft knock is heard at the door. Chanyeol is greeted by a frazzled Sehun, which is alarming because the guard is always unfazed by everything. 

"Your Majesty, the Blood Moon rebellion is regrouping, there has been word that they are close to taking Luxor, King Jongin's kingdom! They are trying to surround us."

_ To Be Continued... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Please go and support the BLM movement!


End file.
